Lilia the Whore
by Alvin Yutiamco
Summary: Lilia the whore travels to King's Landing to earn her 'Fortune' but experiences hardship on the way there.


The cold wind blew over the walls of Winterfell, jostling the Stark's banner back and forth. Celebrations we being held inside the Great Hall, as the House Stark, led by Jon Snow, together with House Mormont, House Hornwood, House Mazin, House Arryn, and including the Free folk, retook the North from the Bolton's.

"Here's to all who fell from the battle." as Jon raises his cup.

While the soldiers celebrated their victory, a young whore, by the name of Lilia, celebrated with some of these soldiers her way, in exchange for coppers.

"You have the beauty, why are you staying here in the North when you can earn a fortune in King's Landing? You could work for Petyr Baelish in his whore house, there are lots of rich lords there who wishes to fuck around" a young soldier asked.

"It is too far, besides I am still making a living here right?" she replied.

"I shall add silvers for you to save up and go to King's Landing after we are done here."

"I'll think about it. You know, for a young soldier, such as yourself, who fucks whores, you have a kind heart"

"I thank you for your kind words" the soldier replied.

As the celebration ended, Lilia went home and lay down on her bed. Exhausted, she still tried to think about what the young soldier said about going to King's Landing and make a fortune. Her father, a simple woodsman, who didn't know about her daughter's private life, looked at Lilia and wondered why she was so exhausted.

"Father, I know you are worried, but I am fine. I was just dancing too much since our true Lords are here now".

"Okay, as long as you and your sister is happy, I am too. Enjoy your life, but not too much. But where is your sister?" Her father replied.

"I don't know, we haven't seen each other after the celebration"

"Go out and find her, it is already too dark for a young girl to wonder around."

"Yes father..." she replied with a sigh in the end.

As she wondered around, the urge to earn a fortune in King's Landing is still in her mind.

"Come on Lilia, think about the riches there, the opportunity." She said to herself.

Almost giving up for the search, she noticed lights behind a bush. Curious, she quietly moved towards the light, thinking that must be her sister.

"That must be Anna" she said to herself.

As she moved towards the light, she hears the scream of her sister. She quickly hid behind the bushes to see what was going on. Two soldiers were there, and her sister was cornered in the tree. The first soldier grabbed both of her hands to prevent her from struggling too much, while the other soldier rips her clothes.

"Come on little girl, we just want to have fun with you"

"Yeah, stop struggling, your sister also likes being held like this, so why can't you?"

"Wh-wha-what are you talking about?! Let me go! Help! Help!" Anna cried as she was about to be raped.

Lilia quickly finds a rock and run towards the soldiers. She bashed the first soldiers head with the rock and took his sword. She pointed the word towards the other soldier even though she was clearly shaken up.

"How dare you attack a soldier, you whore!"

"I-Im not afraid of you!"

The soldier swung his sword with all his might. Lilia tries to parry it but she was not familiar on how to handle a sword properly. The solider easily disarmed Lilia, then he tries to strangle her to quietly kill here. But, unlike most of all whores, Lilia has a hidden blade with her all the time just in case she is violated. She quickly unsheathes the hidden blade and stabbed the soldier in his neck. His blood spilled too fast, he died very quickly.

"What have I done?!" Lilia said to herself.

"Let's go Lilia! More guards might come. We'll be executed if they saw us here!" Anna said to Lilia.

Lilia and Anna ran back to their home. Blood stained, her father was in shock as they arrived home.

"What happened Lilia?! Whose blood is this?!"

"I-I-I killed the soldiers, I killed them.." she replied as she cried.

"I was just helping her! They tried to rape-"

"No, no matter what the reason is, these soldiers will not forgive you." Their father said.

"So what do you suggest father?" Anna replied.

"Don't worry, I was planning on leaving for King's Landing anyway"

"When did you start on planning that?!" her father asked.

"Father, I will leaving now. I promise to come back as soon as I am rich. Take care Anna, take care of our father, I will see you again, I promise you that" Lilia said as she cries.

"Lilia!" her father shouts as she leaves their house.

As she begins her journey to King's Landing, she saw the young soldier, who told her about going to King's Landing, escorting an old merchant who travels from Winterfell to King's Landing from time to time.

"So, where are you off to now?"

"I am going to King's Landing to earn a fortune."

"I see, then go with this man, just say he is your father if anyone asks, he is a good man, he helped my family when we were starving"

"Then I shall, tell me your name." she asked.

"Alston, my lady."

"Ha! I am no lady." she replied while laughing at him.

As days and nights pass, the bond of between the two grew stronger than before, and as they reach the Old Crossroads Inn, the carriage decided to stop here and wait for the sun again. As they lay rest on their respective rooms, the young soldier went inside Lilia's room in the middle of the night. Alston went inside, he gasped as he saw Lilia's naked body before him. Shy, Alston quickly turns around.

"What's wrong? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before"

"U-um, sorry for barging in, I just wanted to talk to you."

Lilia walks towards him, embraces him with his armour on while naked.

"Hmm, don't you think it's too hot? You are inside my room and yet you are still wearing that heavy armour on."

Lilia strips off Alston's armour. They looked at each other's eyes like how lovers would do.

"You know, from the past couple of days, I am starting to think that I am looking at the wrong direction in life. I know that I am a whore, but even a whore deserves happiness, to love and be loved. I think I have fallen in love with you Alston."

"I-a, I feel the same way about you too Lilia."

Their faces came close to each other, so close they kissed, passionately, like how lovers would do. They felt each other's tongue inside them. She removed his pants, took out his cock, and put it in her mouth. Alston looked above, as he felt his cock growing big as it enters her mouth. He tried to move, but he felt like he was tied.

She took off the rest of his clothes off and made him lie down on the bed. She sat beside him, took his hand, and brought it on her cunt, he felt the warmness of it, and it was deep, warm and wet.

"Come, I want to feel you again like the last time." Alston said while stroking her cunt.

Lilia mounted Alston and used her hand to slip his cock inside of her. She held his hands down, he pretended he was trying to break free to add some foreplay. She let her tits touch his face. He pushed her down, and came on her stomach. As night goes further black, they lie down on the bed.

"Here." Alston said while handing her a gold pendant.

"Wow. That's pretty"

"It wasn't cheap, it'd be out of reach for common folk."

"I'm happy that you got it for me, but I'm not sure I deserve something like this."

"Once this job is done, I'll take you back home. I'd like to introduce you to my mother and father, I don't care if you were a whore."

Tears rolled on Lilia's eyes as she heard what Alston said. They both embraced each other and slept together due to exhaustion.

On that faithful night, love was present in the Crossroads Inn, and so was danger. Little did they know that the Inn was about to be raided by bandits. As soon as the attack started, it was a little too late for some of the guards to act. In Lilia's room, Alston quickly equipped his armour. The door was knocked down and Alston drew his sword.

"Run Lilia! Use the window to escape! I'll come after you after I deal with these shits." Alston screamed as he was preparing to fight the bandits.

Lilia jumped off from the window and ran as fast as she could. She stopped and turned around hoping for Alston to jump from the window, but all she saw was a shadow of a man, holding a head behind the curtains. As her view was becoming clear, her eyes widen as she saw Alston's head being held by the bandit. She screams so loud, that every bandit turned their gaze upon her. She ran again while the bandits chase after her.

"I need to run. I need to run fast!" Lilia said to herself.

But, no matter how fast she ran, the bandits were faster than her. Soon, they caught up to her. They ripped her clothes. One by one, thee bandits raped her. Some took their time, while some made a quick go. She tried to fight them off, but they were too strong for her.

"Please! Don't do this to me! I beg of you! Let me go!"

She managed to push one off of her. Naked, she ran again despite the bruises the bandits caused. As she was about to reach a road, she managed to get the attention of four members of the Brotherhood without Banners patrolling the nearby woods.

"Please! Help me! There are bandits chasing after me!"

The four outlaws rushed on Lilia's side. The bandits charged in, but the sword skills of the four outlaws were too great for the bandits. They managed to kill seven of them, then warding off the rest.

"Are you ok now my Lady? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, just some bruises. Thank you! Thank you so much! May I ask who do you fight for?"

"We are members of the Brotherhood without Banners, we do not serve anyone. Now, where will you go my Lady?"

"Now, where will you go my Lady?"

"I am no lady, but I was on my way to King's Landing. But I guess it's just a dream now."

"We can take you as far as Brindlewood. But beyond that, you are on your own." The soldier said.

Lilia smiled as she heard these words coming out from the mouth of a good man. Every day, she remembers everything before the raid. At night she cries, at day she stays quiet. There is not a day that goes by that she doesn't think about Alston. As they were about to reach the edge of Brindlewood, the party stopped.

"This is far as we go. We are outlaws, we cannot go near populated villages near our enemy."

"I thank you again. Please, accept this as payment for everything." as she hands out the gold pendant Alston gave to her.

"I cannot take this, lets us just part ways and pretend nothing had happened, we cannot leave a damsel in distress."

Lilia parted ways with the four members of the Brotherhood. Lilia settled in the nearby Inn, and she continued to work in the village. Sometimes she gets a customer that reminds her of Alston, and sometimes it's just some old lord who wants to have a good time. After a few days, she earned enough money to travel to King's Landing and approached some merchant carriage that was about to travel there, but none accepted her payment.

"Good day to you good ser. Please let me join you, I want to go to King's Landing as well, please accept this payment in advance"

"I am sorry but this carriage is not for hire. Go ask someone else."

"Please good ser, none have accepted my payment, I really need to go to King's Landing"

"Oh alright then, hop in. May I ask, what is in King's Landing that makes you really want to come there? I hear that the Queen Mother was imprisoned. "

"I couldn't care less about politics, all I want is to earn a fortune and go back to my family."

"I see. This journey might take a day or two."

"Thank you."

As they arrive in King's Landing, Lilia's eyes were filled with tears of joy for her journey was almost over. The carriage stopped at the stables, and Lilia went in to find Petyr Baelish's Whorehouse. She was accepted in the whorehouse. And as she does her job, she wears the gold pendant Alston gave her to attract customers.

"That is a pretty necklace child, where did you get it?" her fellow whore asked.

"It's from someone whom I shall never forget."

"Oh, is it from your lover?"

"Yes, but he is gone now."

"I'm so sorry about that. I know that even whores have the right to fall in love and to be loved. Just keep on moving child."

"I will, thank you." Lilia replied as she bows down and returned to attract new customers.

For a few days, Lilia worked in the whorehouse without problems, she still thinks of Alston every night, crying. With her beauty, she attracted most of the regular customers, but one day, Lilia remembered Alston's face while he customer was a soldier that really looked like him. She screamed and the soldier got scared of her, and the other whores rushed in.

"Why? What's wrong Lilia?"

"Nothing, I am so sorry, I'll return to my duties"

"No, you can't work like this, I want you to rest, go around town, go enjoy the day. I know you have been working hard, but I want you to be yourself."

"I know I may look tired but I-"

"No, go now, just think of this as a welcoming gift from me for I have never given you one."

"I guess I have no choice, thank you, I will see you later tonight."

She went out of the whorehouse and visited different places in King's Landing. She visited the pubs, stores, and even other whorehouses. She witnessed some soldiers abusing other merchants but she didn't want to be a part of it. Later on, she was on the foot of the Great Sept of Balor.

"Look Alston, we could have been together now, but I thank for giving me will to move on. I know I will survive this. I will tell father about you, and everything about me, about being a whore. I will be strong, I will be brave, and I will survive every horror this city will throw at me." Lilia said to herself as she holds onto her gold pendant while crying.

After composing herself, she felt something wrong was happening. She quickly looked at the Great Sept of Balor, not knowing what was going on. The Wildfire, planned by Cersei Lannister, exploded. Time stopped as the wildfire was about to burn her body. She remembered everything in the last second; her father, her sister, Alston, everything she held dear was about to vanish. Before the wildfire was about to reach her, she could only utter one word before she was about to die:

"fuck."


End file.
